The Nine Tails of Leaf High
by WhickToWeiss
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke transfers to a new school, one in which he quick makes friends. Soom though, he comes into thinghs he had rather kept his nose out. Especially after getting to closely involved with the leaders of the school ruling KHL9. SasuNaru AU. HIATHUS
1. Trasferring, list of danger

MKS: Ok, I know this is gonna be a very strange fic, but no one really cares, right? I mean, I've seen worse -

Disclaimer: I do not own the people of Naruto,but I do own the storyline (it was a dream of mine and I decided to change it into a fic. I was woken up by my alarm clock so I've yet to think of anything further then chapter one) and the whole bunch of OC's.

Summary: Uchiha sasuke transfers to Leaf high and on his first day he already makes good friends. That is until he meets the students who rule the school. The nine tails of Leaf high led by a certain blonde.

authors note: Yes, in this fic is one with Naruto as the big bad guy, I told you it was strange.. well here goes:

* * *

((Sasuke's home))

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" The now not sleeping anymore raven haired teen groaned, then sat up and hit the alarm clock. He glared at the object and if it had been alive, it would have crawled in the corner as far away from the teen who had clearly a bad mood in mornings.

Sasuke threw the blankets off him and headed to the bathroom. He thought a moment, somehow he had te feeling something bad was about to happen. Then he hit his head. Of course something bad was going to happen, today was his first day of high school.

Actually, it was his first day on THIS high school. He had just transferred to Konoha after his brother had screwed up his and his parents lives in the last city they had lived in.

Sasuke hissed, at least the bastard was in jail now. He wouldn't have to worry about Itachi for the next 15 years.

He stepped in the shower letting warm water flow over him and relaxed a little even though he still did not look forward to school. The morning seemed to go way faster then a regular school morning, way to fast for wat Sasuke wished.

And soon enoug he had eaten breakfast, brushed his teeth, put on his uniform and packed his schoolbag and stood in front of the door, ready to depart.

His mother Uchiha Mikoto kissed his forehead. "Good luck at your first day" she whispered as she softly pushed him out of the door.

((Leaf high))

Sasuke sighed as he stood in front of the vice principal's office. The letter in wich wqas said he was accepted had also said he had to pick up his schedule at the vice principal's oficce and so he did.

As he knocked the door he started to count how long it would take until the door opened and to his big surprise this happened as he was at 2 and a half second

'that guy reacts quick' was the first thing that came up in sasuke's head. An elder man in about his fifties with long white hair looked down at him.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke, be welcome to this school. I know you already know your way since a teacher showed you at an earlier visit so here is your scedule. I'm Jiraia, if you have any trouble then ask me, now I'm in a hurry so go on to your lesson" the man spoke very quickly.

Sasuke looked at the scedule and saw that his first lesson was English, thought by Mr. Mizuki.

He walked down the hall to the class he had to be and knocked at the door. Mr. Mizuki opened the door and smiled at him as they aready knew each other since Mr. Mizuki was the one who had showed Sasuke around.(As you might have noticed in my fic Mizuki is not the sadistic creep he is in the series, since I like him. So if you hate him, cope with him!!)

"Ah, Uchiha-kun, I expected you." he led Sasuke to the chalc board and wrote his name on the board.

"Uchiha-kun you can sit down between Haruno-san and Nara-kun" was the answer he got when he asked where he had to sit down after he had briefly introduced himself. Mr. Mizuki pointed at an empty chair between a boy with his hair in some kind of poneytail(Nara Shikamaru) and a girl with bright pink hair(Haruno Sakura) in the middle row.

In the row in fromt of him two dark haired teens with bright eyes(Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata) and a boy with brown spikey hair and seemingly fangs(Inozuka Kiba) where seated and in the row behind him a fat guy(Akimich Chouji), a blonde girl(Yamanaka Ino) and a girl with two knots in her black hair(Tenten) where seated.

In the three rows on the left side where not many interesting people. It took Sasuke only a few seconds to count that the room was able to hold 27 students.

On the left side where 2 empty seats, a girl with black hair and a face which seemed like she smelled something disgusting(OC Name: Sazuka Lyrina). The second row held a boy with a hood over his head and blackglasses so his eyes where out of sight(Aburame Shino), a boy with red hair and dark circles around his eyes who very much stood out in the class, so that it seemed that everyone was afraid of him(Gaara), and a guy with blonde har at shoulderlegth(OC Name: Hirochu Mabu) and the third row was completely empty.

The three rows on the right side, however, held a lot more interesting people. At the first row there was a Brunette with very calming eyes with some kind of hypnotic aura around her (OC Name: Makeguya Kinoc ), a blonde who was dressed kind of slutty(OC Name: Seya Shillen) and a brownish blonde with her hair in ponytails(Temari).

The second row held the most interesting people in the class: A white haired, red eyed teen with an aura of sheer arrogance around her (OC Name: Valentino Kyashi) on the right side, a blonde girl with dark, cat like eyes (Nii Yugito) on the left and in the middle a blode boy with whisker like marks on his cheeks. Somehow he had the same arrogant aura as the girl with white hair. (Uzumaki Naruto) All the other kids seemd to fear the three just as they feared the redhead in the left rows. The feared ones seemed to respect the blonde and the Whitehaired person seemed to look down on the female blonde and somehow on the redhead as well.

On the third row there was a redhaired twin, a boy and a girl (OC Names: Mimiko Namine & Mimiko Shigure) and in between an light brown haired girl with glasses on her eyes (OC Name: Sagante Sheela)

Sasuke counted that there where 22 students in the class and looked at all their faces once in the time that he walked towards his chair and sat down.

"Well then, let's stat" Mr. Mizuki's voice cooed through the classroom. "Any abcences?"

The girl on the first row on the left rose her hand. "Yes Sazuka-san?" "Modoke Mikado is not present sir" she spoek up with some disgust in her voice when she spoke out the name wich Mr. Mizuki either ignored or just didn't hear.

"Ah.. gomenasai!!" A voice from the door yelled. A raven haired girl came running in the class and her bright eyes where closed while she was panting, seemingly after a long run. (OC Name: Modoke Mikado) "Can I still come in Mr. Mizuki? I got stuck in the train."

"Sure Modoke-san, and to let you know, we have a new student" First he pointed at the chalcboard and then at Sasuke who had just recounted that there where 23 students in this class.

Then Mr. Mizuki glanced over to the last row left. "I see that Rock Lee is not present either" he said quickly. That made 24 students.

He was silent the start of the lesson wich proved to be very boring, being the genus he was and the fact that this lesson was only repeating of beginner stuff.

Sasuke got his attention at the boy next to hm when said person mumbled something that sounded like "troublesome". As soon as he glanced aside, the other male turned to him.

"Nara Shikamaru" he said as a brief introductoin. Sasuke did not say anything back for the simple fact that his name was still on the blackboard.

In the time they should have had English, shikamaru told Sasuke the names of everyone in class and told him what he had missed in the first six weeks of the schoolyear. After english was over they had science from Mr. Yakushi (Kabuto) and Math from Mr. Kakashi (Hatake) in wich they kept holding the same places.

Sasuke and Shikamaru got along and Sasuke even managed to get over his girlphobia and talked to Sakura and made friends with her. When recess started they asked him to sit at their table, a request he gladly accepted. There he got introduced to the rest of their group existing from Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata who seemed kind of lonely as the other bleach eyed teen, presumably a relative, had set down at another table, Kiba, Chouji, Ino who seemed to drool all over him 'note to self: watch out for mind freaks as Ino, keep out of the way of boy-obsessed girls', Tenten, Mikado(OC) and Shigure(OC), one of the twins.

They told him some weird things about the school and such but after sometimes listening to them his eyes shit wide open. He didn't even know something like that existed, a school completely without bully's.

"You'd do best if you don't even pick on someone a little" Tenten commented.

"What is this, some kind of perfect school in wich bullies are seen under niveau or something?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still big from the surprise. Then he saw the others looking at the floor as if it where something very interesting.

He felt that they where gonna start telling him a story about why exactly there where no bullies at school. Kiba started:

"The reason there are no bullies on this school is something you'll have to understand the table order for. Our table is the commoners table. The one in the left corner is the rebellion table" Sasuke wondered if he had heard that correctly "the one in the midlle towards the wall are the smart asses and the computer geeks and the one front right are the gossipers and managers" Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow at the last title "and the ones Right middle, you see? The ones that seem like there is a wall between us and them, are KLH9, Konoha Leaf High 9, alias the nine tails of Leaf high.

They are the couse of no bullies on this school the anti-bullie team and five of them are in our class. They all have an amount of 'tails' determining their rank. It goes ike this:

-one tailed raccoon dog 'Ichibi' Gaara , lowest in rank

-two tailed cat 'Nibi' Yugito, second lowest in rank

-three tailed shark/fish 'Sanbi' Momoko (OC) can you guess?

-four tailed half rooster, half snake 'Yonbi' Sheela (OC)

-five tailed dog 'Gobi' Chi-Yiu (OC)

-six tailed weasel 'Rokubi' Touji(OC)

-seven tailed badger 'Nanabi' wonderously posessing the name Nanabi (OC)

-eight tailed snake 'Hachibi' Kyashi(OC), executor of KHL9, be good and stay out of her way.

-nine tailed fox 'Kyuubi' Naruto, leader of KHL9, kinda misterious guy."

Kiba stoped after summing up the list and now Hinata spoke up. "You'll see their system soon enough. But don't anger them or get in their way, because that means trouble."

Sasuke nodded. Somehou the nine tails of Leaf high scared the hell out of him.

* * *

MKS: And you'd better be scared Sasuke-kun!

I appologize for the annoying (OC) things everywhere, next chapter I'll leave them out -. Now if you feel the need to critisize, see grammarflaws or see that I forgot to claim an OC then please tell me. Also, this story has no pairings yet. If you want one then you can put it in your revieuw and eventually I'll add the pairing in. I do not mind Shounen/shoujo ai but lets keep Sasuke and Naruto straight, Kay?

And my everlasting thanks to PirateCaptainBo for giving me all the nine demons!

R&R -


	2. Scaring,the way things are

MKS: Three reviews! I feel very loved now. I know I haven't updated in a loooong time but I had this enormus amounts of paper tests and such so... Well here it is!! And happy easter.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, only the plot and the OC's

* * *

((Leaf high))

After Hinata had spoken things where quiet around their table. Sasuke had the awkward feeling they knew something but didn't want to tell him. He did not ask further about the topic of the nine tails of leaf high since it seemed a painfull subject and he didn't want to upset these people since they where possible futural and maybe already friends.

To lighten the mood he told them some things about his past and within a few minutes the table was filled with laughing people as a high school cantine should be.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Sasuke managed not to get close to the KHL9 and he got better and better along with the group. Especially with Shikamaru and Kiba.

Only during their last class (History, given by Mr. Deidara(A/N: I couldn't resist, and history suits him just fine)) Sasuke noticed something. Earlier in the morning a boy had pulled a prank, just a few minutes after Kiba had told him about KLH9 and it hadn't been a nice one. Said boy was named Sabu, if Sasuke remembered correctly, and had sat down at wat was called the table of the rebellion as well together with Neji.

The lesson already started out bad for Sabu. As soon as he sat down, the seat of his chair fell off and he landed pretty painfull. After that somehow an inkbottle fell over him, He lost his books and he had to come to the headmaster's office without a reason to come back later to tell she had not called him.

The teacher, in the meanwhile, acted as if he didn't see it and looked at the side. The scowl on Gaara's lips though, made it clear who the culprit was.

When sasuke looked over to Shikamaru for explainations he got a glance wich said that if he dared to ask about him he'd bite his head off or something alike.

Sasuke let the topic down and when the lesson finished he went home. The rest of the week was silent and nothing happened, but sasuke still wondered why, if this was a school without bullies, Gaara had surely bullied someone.

When the next schoolweek had started, a new bully came on the stage. A boy who had hit a girl as Sasuke heard from Sakura, who was some kind of gossipbox.

"Oh, the poor, poor boy..." Hinata sighed. "Yah, he's gonna pay for it since he already was in bad books with the KLH9" was Kiba's reply. Sasuke stared from one to another and as they cought him staring they got a look on their faces as if they never wanted to have said those things. Shikamaru though, was still completely calm ans shot a glare to Sasuke with the message that if he dared to ask he wouldn't see tomorrows sun going up. Sasuke gulped.

To Sasuke's surprise Kiba asked him if he could come over to 'explain some things'.

To be very honest, Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted Kiba to come over. He himself was as much out of house as he could since even though his parents had said they where going to move on, even though His name had become taboo, his existence was still everywhere; on the fireplace where still His pictures, His old schoolworks where still in the house and Kiba would surely ask who this person was. But even though his brains screamed a 'no!' he just said "Sure".

"Awaesome dude! Everything will be a lot more cle..." Kiba didn't finish his scentece becouse one of the KLH9 had come in. Sasuke had noticed very soon that every morning the regular chatter completely fell silent once they came in. The day practically flew past, Sasuke assumed that was becouse he was looking up against facing the memorys kiba would surely bring up.

While sasuke was still fuzzing over later on the day, in the fifthe lesson of the day wich was an hour to do homework, in wich Sasuke and Kiba worked together so they wouldn't have to fuss about that later on, when Sheela's phone rung. The teacher was to afraid of the KLH9 to say something about is.

"Yes? Good... I will... bye" was the very short conversation. "Who?" said someone from the back of the class. It took a while before Sasuke realised that it was Naruto-sama as the other students called him, who was speaking. When he glanced over his eyes met Naruto's for a brief second and Sasuke almost choked.

Those eyes, behind all the layers of ice cold emotion and hatred seemed so much pain, they looked so lonely...

Sasuke's daze was broken by Sheela who replied with... Whas that fear in her voice? "It was Momoko, Naruto-sama. She told me that phase one is complete." Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to know what 'Phase one' was.

When Sasuke and Kiba and Hinata who decided to come along walked away from the schoolground they heard someone shouting "shit!".

When they looked over to said person, they saw the 'bullie' Sakura had pointed them at. He momentally had the problem that the bottom of his rucksack had fallen out. When Sasuke looked better he saw that the boy's wheel was bowed, his bycicle was dyed pink, his hair had pink sprouts in it, he had a small cut in his cheek, he had sacks under his eyes, there was a burnspot in his shirt, he was wet and his sleeve was glued to his bycicle steer. The boy looked like he was at the verge of tears.

"KLH9" was the word Kiba muttered to snap Sasuke out of his trance. Sasuke looked shocked towards Kiba and Hinata. Hinata catched his look and nodded sadly.

Sasuke mentally made a note in his head 'don't make them have anything to hide anymore after the visit'

Whe they arrived at Sasukes home, Kiba's jaw hit the gground. "You live in a friggin mansion and you hadn't even told us?" he stared at the enormous mansion in fron of him. "yeah, my dad's buisnes is going pretty good..." Sasuke said boredly. He had know different though, and that was the main reason Ita... no! That name is TABOO Sasuke T-A-B-O-O, you hate him remember? No thoughts to make what he did forgiveable.

When they entered the house Sasuke signed the others to take of their shoes and said a soft "_tadaima_"(I'm back)

The reply came from the kitchen "**okairi!**"(Welcome back!). Together with his mothers reply came a big, black smokecloud. Sasuke glanced over at Kiba and Hinata who both lookedma bit frightened. He decided to ask a reason why a black cloud was inside their house. "Mom, What the hell are you doing?"

Uchiha Mikoto's head came from the kitchen "Why i'm coocking, what else would I be doing? Oh guests?"

Hinata bowed nervously towards Mikoto and said, stuttering, a habit that Sasuke had found she had with most strangers, grown ups mainly "O.. o.. ojama shimas (Said in japanese when visiting another's home)Hello Uchiha-san, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, p... pleased to meat you." Kiba looked at her weirdly before nodding at Mikoto and saying "Inozuka, kiba"

"Hello Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, but you can just call me Mikoto!" Sasuke's mom replied happily and another black cloud came out of the kitchen door wich Mikoto was standing in. "My food!" Mikoto yelled, while Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata sweatdropped. Sasuke looked over at his friends. "Rule one if you want to survive today" He said dryly "First check if the food isn't alive before you eat it, and don't eat if it makes sounds, smells awfully or bites"

Kiba looked at him. "Have you ever ate food that bit?" He asked. "That one mostly goes with the living part." was Sasuke's replie.

"Can we go to your room?" Hinata asked "We gotta explain something to you". Sasuke nodded. "My room is over there." He pointed at a door before leading his guests to his room.

When they sat down in the couch wich Sasuke had in his room for unknown reasons Kiba started. "As you must already have understood the KLH9 and thee fact that there are no bullies in school are related. One couses another." Hinata took over "They 'punish' every bullie, even if they had only been teasing. On your first day you saw what happened to Sabu by the hands of Ichibi Gaara and today you withnessed the victim of the Nibi Yugito. They are the two lowest in rank. Every one of them goes a bit further with punishing, and the Kyuubi Naruto, their leader is supposed to be the worst. He decides how bad you are and who will punish you. I don't know much about him but I know he's not the scariest person in KHL9.." she fell silent so Kiba took over again. "He could be though. However, we have never noticed him doing something, he only is their leader. The one that scares us the most is Kyashi. She... a friend of ours once did something... Well he kissed a girl without her permission.. and that is counted a heavy crime. He.." Kiba started to shake a little. "Mamoru is in an institute.. He's lost his voice and can't think straight anymore.." Hinata finished. Sasuke's eyes widened. Kiba spoke up again. "worst is.. she used to be my friend.. five years ago, she suddenly changed."

* * *

MKS: teehee, howd'ya like it? Kyashi is a person I always change appearances off. She always appears in my stories too..

Kyashi: **pouts** "You made me a bad guy..

MKS: Don't worry dear, a plotline change is coming up...

Kyashi: whatever..

MKS: I got one vote and it was for a sasunaru fic. I won't mind.. but the vote is still on!! tell me pairings you like. Oh and.. R&R!!


	3. Silencing, to never talk again

MKS: Wow, this story really is being liked. Since I like it to, I'll continue -.Mamuru, btw is an OC. I got a lot of votes for a SasuNaru fic so I'm gonna try. And Angeville, you have even more weird dreams then I do 0.o.. Well anyway, enyoy!!

disclaimer: Don't own naruto...

* * *

Sasuke had fallen completely silent. His eyes were wide in shock, this explained a lot. He comfortingly placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. Hinata placed hers on the other. "Kiba-kun even had a crush on her back then.. it all happened so sudden." she shook her head.

Uchiha Mikoto's fiminime senses told her to come in at exactly that moment witha plate with some drinks and something that probaly was root pretending to be a sandwich.

"Here you go!" she said happily before leaving the room again. Sasuke poked his sandwich, wich moved all flubbery. Hinata and Kiba did the same with the same results. "I'm going to die, ain't I?" was kiba's comment. Hinata looked like she was going to puke. "The bathroom is the first door left" Sasuke said helpfully. He then threw the flubbery sandwich substance in the bin close to the door, doing the same with Kiba and Hinata's flubber sandwiches.

Then Kiba asked something really surprising. "Do you... want to meet Mamoru?" Sasuke looked surprised at the other, before nodding. "The institute is close by" Hinata said.

"Mom we'll be going" Sasuke said, before they left the house.

((Konoha Institute/long term hospital))

Sasuke followed Kiba and Hinata into the big grey cube formed building. In the garden it really became clear this was an institute as well as a hospital for people who had to stay hospitalized for a long time.

When they entered the building it also became clear to him that Kiba and Hinata came here oftenly since the nurses greeted them warmly. "Mamoru-kun will be glad to see you, oh, who is this handsome boy?" The nurse that spoke to them winked at Sasuke, who lookes at the wall, uninterested in the woman. "He's a friend of ours" Kiba said. The nurse nodded and they stepped in an elevator. When they came out on the third floor they went left and took a door on wich a label with 'mamoru.'was pasted.

When they came in Sasuke saw a boy sitting in front of the window.

Kiba pulled Sasuke with him. "Mamoru... Me and Hinata have come to visit you, and we took a new friend with us"

The person named Mamoru turned around really quickly and looked at Sasuke. When their eyes met Sasuke felt like choking for the second time that day. In against to Naruto's eyes Mamoru's were completely empty. Or that was Sasuke's first thought. Since the other boy kapt staring at him he noticed more emotions soon.

Fear.. and Sadness and soon enough also pain.

_They say the eyes are the windows of the soul_

that scentence echoed through Sasuke's mind like an annoying fly through an echoing room.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he introduced himself. Mamoru nodded at Sasuke and smiled at the others. Then he motioned to the couch where the four of them took place.

Sasuke felt comfortable with the other. For a mentally unstable perrson Mamoru was very stable. A nurse came to bring them some tea while Kiba and Hinata told Mamoru about all that had happened on school since their last visit. Sasuke observed Mamoru quietly. After about tem minutes he noticed that Mamuru's eyes got an insane daze over them and that his hands started to shake victiously.

While the other two where chattering on he saw Mamoru reach out for a spoon. He recognized the look the other had on his face. It was the same Itac... that person always had when he was going to hurt someone after overdosing himself with all kinds of drugs. When Mamoru aimed the spoon at Kiba and threw it both Hinata and Kiba noticed that Mamoru wasn't himself anymore.

Sasuke grabbed The spoon before it could hit Kiba and held Mamoru's wrist with one hand, soothing the boy by petting him on the back with his other hand. Two nurses came in looking surpised to see that Mamoru had calmed down already. Hinata and Kiba looked surprised as well.

When Sasuke looked Mamoru in the eyes he saw how sad the other looked. Mamoru placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder as an appologie and Sasuke rubbed his back. Then both guys sat down again.

"Kiba-san, Mamoru's medicine is up, would you go to the storage roomto get new? You know the way" A nurse asked. Kiba nodded and looked at Sasuke as a silent gesture to come with him. Sasuke nodded and followed the other boy as the nurses soothed Mamoru.

When they walked through the halls Kiba spoke up. "When they found Mamoru he was all covered in cuts and bruises. His body has healed but his spirit didn't. Well actually his body didn't heal completely. He still has the scars of words being written in his stomach skin. Those words were 'be mt Valentine'... Kyashi always leaves those words behind at her victims.

Mamoru used to smile oftenly but it took him three months to even let someone come near him when he was conscious. He can talk but he doesn't want to. And noone will force him to.. But Mamoru never reacted that emotional with someone after that happened. Well that is to say, no one did untill you just did that" Kiba looked at Sasuke who just shrugged. "I'm used to comforting people who are like that" He said softly.

Kiba looked at him weirdly. "You mean with the boy from the pictures in your house?"

Sasuke stiffened and stopped. "Please don't talk about him when anyone from my family is around" He said softly, almost regretting. They kept silent for the rest of the walk towards the storage room. Kiba quickly took the pills they needed and then they walked back.

Sasuke had noticed that in every hall always were people but there was one wich had been completely empty. He asked Kiba about it. "Ah, that hall.. That is the hall where the people who are in a long term coma are stationed. Since someone in a coma doesn't talk ist's always silent in there. It's the hall around this corner." When the two boys turned around the corner they both stopped abruptly.

There...

Turning around the corner at the opposite of the hall not noticing them at all..

Was Valentino Kyashi..

"Wha.. wat is she doing here?" Kiba asked with a tiny voice "You don't think she's here to finish the job don't you?"

Sasuke looked around in the hall for a reason for her to be here. Then he answered with a question. "Do you think some people in this hall are not in a real coma? Just faking one for unknown reasons?"

Kiba looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Wha..?"

Then Sasuke pointed at a sign on the wal next to a door. It was the same kind of name label as was on Mamoru's door. On;y on this one the written name was.. 'Valentino Kyashi"

Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "It can't be..."

* * *

MKS: Short and annoying chapter, I know, it was jus neccesary for the plotline. Naruto's gonna make a big appearance in the next chapter. Plz keep on reviewing, it'll inspire me to write on. 


	4. Threatening, thruth after thruth

MKS: I hadn't updated in a while so now I'm doing so really fast. 3 uploads in less then 48 hours, maybe it's going to be four. In this chapter the big secret of Kyashi becomes clear and I'll enter a new OC. Also I'm going to let Sasuke find out exactly how lonely Naruto is and I'm going to enter Obito. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto are not mine.. blah blah...

* * *

They both stood there, still frozen in shock. They hadn't noticed a nurse coming up from behind them. "Do you want to visit her?" the nurse spoke with a friendly voice.

Kiba and Sasuke both twisted around and Kiba nodded. The Nurse opened the rooms door and showed them the inside of the room. There were a lot of machines, a windowsill with a lot of coloured stuff and a few flowers on it and a bed. The one on the bed was still sleeping with the machines attached to her.

It was not Kyashi, even though they looked almost the same. The girl that laid here had slightly shorter hair than Kyashi and had a friendly smile on her face, something that seemed to be impossible.

"Kye" Sasuke heard Kiba whisper next to him. He looked sidewards in surprised. "This really.. is Kyashi, isn't it?" Kiba asked the nurse who nodded in return.

"She has been here for five years already" Sasuke's eyes widened '_ worst is.. she used to be my friend.. five years ago, she suddenly changed' _Kiba had said that. What was going on?

"At first her parents came to visit her but they seemed to be really busy people so they can't always visit her. She never was visited by friends before, the only one who comes to visit her now is her twin." the nurse continued.

Kiba looked at the girl in the bed sadly. "I see, her twin has token her place... so that's why she changed." his hands shook and the nurse looked at him.

"Is that why she never has any friends visiting? Because Yashiki pretended to be Kyashi?" the nurse asked on which Kiba nodded. Sasuke was confused, really, couldn't anything in this city be normal?

"Ho... how did she end up like this?" Kiba asked in a somewhat shaky voice. "A.. ah, of course you wouldn't know" the nurse said softly "Did you know that this girl always was victim of being bullied because she always protected some weaker kid?"

Kiba nodded again. "Naruto" he said.

The nurse told further "It seems like the bullying went to far one day, she was thrown off a building. It's a wonder that she's still alive but she is in a coma as you can see. At first we thought she would be brain-dead as well but that was not the case so even though the chance is getting smaller everyday, we still hope she'll wake up soon." the nurse smiled sadly.

Kiba walked to the side of the bed and started talking to Kyashi. "Unbelievable, all these years I've been so scared of the name Kyashi while you just laid here and couldn't do anything. Your sister is quite the scare of the school you know? I really missed you, you should wake up soon, everybody would want so. Shikamaru, chouji, Ino and even Mikado." Kiba clearly didn't know what to say.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, a new friend of ours and in our group now also are Hinata, then again, you and her always were good friends, as everyone was your friend... also one of the twins on school, maybe you remember him Shigure as well as Tenten and a new girl in town, Sakura have joined our group." while talking he hadn't noticed that the nurse had left the room, with a smile on her face. "Do you remember the AB you and Naruto created? The Anti-Bullies which didn't work at all? Which only made you two the victims of even more bullying? Under lead of Naruto and your sister it has grown to the KHL9... I wonder, would you approve of them? They have a lot of power in school and punish every bully merciless. Naruto is their judge and you.. I mean Yashiki are their strongest exterminator, I think... Did you know Mamoru is in this hospital as well? He's gone insane after the treatment of your sister... anyway, I think me and Sasuke should leave, we don't want to hurt your feelings or something like that..." Kiba and Sasuke both turned at the door to see something they really didn't want to see.

Two mad red eyes in a very annoyed face of Valentino Yashiki. She stood in the doorway with a look on which two words were to read. She confirmed that by saying them aloud. "Get. OUT.!." when the two boys slipped across her they heard her saying something that made the hairs in their neck stand up "You'll pay!".

They hurried back at Mamoru's room were Hinata was talking to him calmly. When they came in they sat down Kiba handed Mamoru the medicine who took a pill gratefully before looking at them questioning. "You two look like you've seen a ghost" Hinata spore softly.

"Almost.." Kiba spoke up. "Mamoru, I remember everyone be surprised when the crime you did became known because kissing a girl without permission is not something you seem like you would do. Was that really it or did it have something to do with Kyashi?" Sasuke was as surprised by that question as the other two. Then it hit him. Maybe Mamoru had seen the same as they just had, maybe that was what Yashiki had meant with the pay thing..."

He eyed Mamoru closely who had stiffened. Then he added something to the question. "Or had it to do with Yashiki, or both of them?" Hinata looked surprised from Sasuke to Kiba and back. She had no clue what they were talking about.

Sasuke's eyes connected with Mamoru's who shut his and slowly nodded.

Then a nurse came in "Sorry, visiting time is over, I have to ask you to leave. Mamoru waved and the nurse pushed the three teens out of the door after they had all waved at Mamoru and Mamoru had given them a can with some kind of orange juice in it.

When they exited the building Hinata commented that Kiba looked pale and decided she'd walk him home, which was the opposite way as Sasuke was going. He waved a goodbye and set on the walk home.

The walk home prove to be very boring, thast was.. until he cam through the park. When his eyes walked over the benches in the park he noticed only one was occupied. The bench was one he'd come across but before he could even come close he froze at the spot he was standing on.

That blonde hair combined with an orange sweater.. that could only be one person. Sasuke mentally groaned. Wasn't it bad enough already to walk into one of the KHL9 in your free time already? But two? And the two most dangerous, in less then an hour?

Naruto kept on looking at the sky wich told sasuke that he hadn't noticed him yet, to bad though, that the path Sasuke hed to take forced him to come closer hten two metres to the blonde, wich would in said blondes case already be seen as 'invading personal space'.

Sasuke walked on as silent as he could, but the blonde didn't notice him at all. As sasuke carefully walked on his eyes sacanned Naruto's, wich were aimed at the sky. The blue eyes were completely diffent from before. What had been ice cold layers before, now was a sea of emotion. Those eyes, they were so sad, so lonely. They showed so much sorrow and pain. Sasuke noticed a tear slipping from the corner.

_Just one drop in the sea_

He shook his head to get the weird thoughts out of his head. To bad fate chose that very moment to make Sasuke step on a branch wich made and awfully hard sound, tearing through the silence.

Naruto's aquamarine eyes widened and the seas Sasuke had seen before froze in an instant. The ice cold lord of the school took the place of the cute and almost innocent kid who had just been crying to the stars.

"Uchiha" Naruto spoke, his voice being very raspy, like he hadn't drunk anything for a while.

The tone on wich the other boy had said his name wasn't one that gave any wish for a reply so Sasuke kept silent. Then he noticed a small suitcase at the other boy's feet. He looked at it with a surprised face. Then he noticed that Naruto who had just been sitting now was standing, however, he was shaking on his legs, the latter soon giving out.

As a natural reaction Sasuke cought the other boy, who wriggled himself out of his arms without even as much as a 'thank you' and tried to walk away, failing miserably for he sunk through his legs after a few steps again.

Sasuke almost unnoticeable raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was wrong when a growling sound came out of naruto's direction. It took Sasuke a few seconds before he was able to identify the sound as a growling stomach. When he had come to that conclusion he chuckeled softly.

With that he earned himself a glare from Naruto, who was blushing now and quickly casted his eyes at the ground.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked, earning himself another pout. "I'll bring you home, if you tell me where it is." He said helpfully.

At that question Naruto's head turned towards the ground. Sasuke suddenly remembered the suitcase. "Are you.. homeless?" he asked carefully, his eyes widened at the nod the other gave him.

"My foster-mother threw me out this morning" he muttered softly.

The king of the school looked really pathetic sitting there on the ground, earning pity from the ever hard Uchiha. Sasuke sat down and held the can of orange juice Mamoru gad given him earlier out to Naruto who took the sign and drunk it thirsty as he was. "Wanna stay over at my place?" Sasuke asked "I live in a big house so we have some extra rooms..." Then he noticed the other had fallen asleep, clutching the suitcase.

Sasuke shook his head and lifted up his enemy-in-school. He mut be crazy but, oh well. His mother wouldn't mind. Sasuke shook his head again. He'd mail Obito as soon as he was home. He needed advice.

((Konoha institute))

Yashiki stood by her sister's bed. She softly stroked the sleeping girl's cheek. "Don't worry sis, I'll make sure they never tell this story on. I'll protect you"

Then she exited the room, not looking back at her sister, not noticing that a single tear rolled down Kyashi's cheek.

* * *

MKS: I tried to make a little more of a role for Naruto here...

And no! Sasuke isn't feeling sympathetic for naruto yet, now he still blames him for what he let Yashiki do to Mamoru and that he himself is to nice. Well R&R else I won't write on -


	5. Bonding, brother in my dreams

MKS: HA! Here I am again!!! updating, like a good girl. Finally my tests are over. God I love WEEKENDS!!!

And to clear this up: I'm the kind of person who hates nameless people. Therefore I have made a lot of OC's. The main reason is cuz else it is unclear how many people are in one class and then it is confusing since with to much nameless people you easily get a class of ninety people. But I'll give everyone a role in the fic -. and I'm very proud of myself!! No one saw the twins coming.

* * *

Sasuke sat at home with his head in his hands. His mother had been awfully happy about the stray fox Sasuke had token with him. Naruto had been asleep, so Sasuke had carried him to his home. Now the blonde was sleeping peacefully in a bed in one of the many guest rooms, Mikoto fuzzing about him because he had a fever.

Then Sasuke remembered that he had told himself he would mail Obito when he was at home. Hurriedly he went to his room and booted up his computer. As he opened his mail he noticed he had a new mail, coming from Obito.

_Hey Sasu-chan!!!!_

_I miss youuuuu, you gotta come back here!! just crash your dad's company or so._

_OK I was kidding, but really, I do miss you, although I do understand that you don't want to stay in this city any more. Man the I-dude sure crashed the party didn't he? _

_Come to think of it... this is my first mail to you since you moved to the Kono-place whatever it was called. _

_Mail me back with a summary of how you like it there, about new friends and enemys and bullies and school and if you don't mail back soon I'll go in mother hen mode and I'll come over there to kick anyone's ass who's mean to you._

_Greeeeetah from your favourite cousin Obi-chan!!!!!!!_

Sasuke sweatdropped various times while reading the mail. It was still a mystery to him how he and his cousin could be so different. The moron couldn't even do a proper Uchiha-glare! And he had the annoying habit of calling everyone and everything chan...

He decided to mail a short summary back, because even though his cousin couldn't use the Uchiha-glare, Obito in mother hen mode was vééééry scary...

_Hey Obito_

_Your way of convincing really isn't really working... And don't even mention that person!!! And also, sorry but I like this house to much and I need dad's loan to keep on living here._

_This city is pretty much all right but school is strange. I'm unwillingly getting involved with things I want to stay out of. First I find out that the school has no bullies because of some bad-ass system they call the KHL9, 9 kids who exterminate (sometimes literally) all bully's and the I discover a friend of my new friends is at an institute, then I find a girl being in a coma for five years without anyone noticing. Then I get threatened by the sister of the girl in coma and the one who made Mamoru (boy in institute) go mental. That person (Yashiki) is the one-highest of the KHL9. Then I find the leader of our bully exterminator squad completely famished and with a fever on a bench in the park, only to discover that he's been kicked out of his home. So I take the stray fox (All of the KHL9 represent an animal) home and mom starts treating him. Then i get an e-mail from a certain idiot who keeps on calling me chan and now I'm annoyed..._

_...Sasuke_

Sasuke sighed, when his cousin replied, that meant he'd gen a non serous answer on his problems, wich strange enough, always seemed to soothe him.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP" the alarm clock screeched before being thrown at a wall, wich resulted in the plug being pulled out on it's own way stopping the very irritating sounds. Sasuke hadn't even noticed he'd fallen asleep. He stepped out of bed, noticing that he had fallen asleep with his clothes still on, thus taking a change with him before taking a shower. When he was eating breakfast he realised that Naruto still was in the house and the blonde had to go to school as well.

He decided to go to the blondes room when his plate was empty. Once arriving he knocked on the door. When there was no reaction he just opened and peeked inside. To his surprise the blonde sat huddled up in a corner, wide awake and utterly terrified. Seeing the others eyes it was clear that he had been crying.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto, calmly. It took a while to notice it wasn't him Naruto was afraid off, since the blue orbs were looking right through him. Once again Sasuke nearly drowned into those seas of loneliness and pain. He then cleared his throat which made the other boy snap out of his trance as if stung by a bee.

The now once again frozen eyes looked at Sasuke criticizing which the black haired youth found very annoying. "It's you" the blonde said, with an unbelievable arrogant tone which made Sasuke's eye twitch. "If you are feeling good enough to go to school then you should dress so we can leave" He said back, with his Uchiha aura around him, which usually was enough to intimidate people. Naruto, on the other hand, looked at Sasuke as if he were just an insect he could just wipe out. Sasuke left the room, one of his veins sticking out by the sheer arrogance of the blonde boy and the gratitude the other had given him, or to be precise, the lack thereof. Then he bumped into his mother.

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto-kun will be going to school with you today, so pleas show him the directions since he used to live on the other side of the city... Oh, and he will be living here a while." His mother smiled her warm, ever loving smile on which Sasuke couldn't react any different then smile back, which was a rare thing to do for him.

Then he went towards the kitchen. If Naruto was staying here, Sasuke could as well make the lunches for both of them.

"That smile looks good on you." Sasuke looked up and made a small jump in surprise before turning his head towards the doorpost, where the blonde stood with an arrogant grimace enchanting his face. Somehow the boy's presence only seemed to fill the entire room.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, before handing the whiskered boy the breakfast he had made since the other had stood up to late to make anything himself.

The blonde ate the food while Sasuke continued fixing their lunches and for a few minutes a calm and peaceful silence drowned the ones inside the room in a blissful state. It was almost like old times again. Sasuke shook his head and just then the blonde decided to break the silence.

"You're cooking skills are quite nice, you'd make a good wife one day.." Sasuke got annoyed immediately at the statement. "I'm not a woman you know!" he said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"I know" the blonde replied "And for your information, that was a compliment."

Later o they walked towards the school together. Naruto had token the shell of the Ice-cold kyuubi again, and Sasuke found himself being treated like dirt again. Hitting the other boy was very tempting, but since he already seemed to have reached a critical danger point with Yashiki, whom he found out Naruto called Kyashi as well as the rest of the school, from which he concluded the blonde wasn't aware of the incident either.

Somehow he managed to survive through the day without any incidents, though everyone else on their table kept on commenting how silent he and Kiba were. They managed to portray it as nothing, and that shut the rest up

At the end of the school-day he waited for the blonde at the exit of the school and to his surprise, instead of ignoring him, Naruto walked straight towards him and they walked home together. Sasuke noticed the others glancing weirdly at him but he just shot them his Uchiha-glare (Yes, the same one Obito couldn't use) and they shrugged it off. Ino did, however, make a phone sign with her hands on wich Sasuke nodded. Once they called he'd have to explain himself for the who-knows-how-many est time.

Whe they walked home, he eyed the blonde who was walking next to him. Even though his company was as cold as ice, didn't say a word and had an ever-damned aura of arrogance all over himself, it gave a pretty comforting feeling to have him walk beside him.

"Like what you see, Uchiha?" said blonde sneered towards the raven who felt a small hint of a blush coming up, but nonetheless managed to get a deadly glare on his face, directed with full force on the blonde beside him.

"We're home!" Sasuke yelled when they finally reached home, after having this glaring contest, which, to both their surprise Sasuke was able to declare himself winner off.

Sasuke had so many memories flooding in his head. The walk had reminded him of how close he and Itachi had been. 'Maybe Naruto and me could one day really be my brother' Sasuke thought hopefully to himself.

Just when he walked towards the phone to call Ino, said phone went ringnng. As Sasuke was the first one there he took it.

"Mochi mochi?"

"Ah, Uchiha-kun? This is Hitako, from the fire country's police, remember me?"

Sasuke tensed on the familiarity of that voice. This could only mean bad news.

"Yes, I remember..."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to bring bad news Sasuke... Itachi... He..."

Sasuke shuddered, he knew what was going to be said.

"He escaped"

The conversation was over. All blood in the midnight haired boy's body froze in an instant. The phone fell on the ground. Only one word escaped Sasuke's lips..

"No..."

* * *

MKS: Muahaha, oh I love torturing Sasu-chan, now he has to live with an ice cold blonde, a crazed white haired twin girl who is out for the kill and a brother whom he doesn't like. Anyway, I need your reviews! I could always use suggestions and i always need people to appreciate my story!!

So many questions! What will Itachi do? Why doesn't Yashiki want anyone to find out about her sister? What happened to Naruto to make him this cold? Was there a different reason for Kyashi to be threwn of a building? Will I ever get the money for my ps3? Find out... or not. MUAHAHA..

Ehh... pretend that didn't happen... no more chocolat for me today... alhough those Malthesers do look delicious...


	6. Hurting, pain that never faded

MKS: Sorry for updating late, and sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of my last chapter. My reason? Life is a bitch! That she is! Wanna know what's up? My boyfriend for over three years decided to break up with me only by sending me a SMS saying , Quote start- Gnna break up, kay? Bye!- Quote end. Now he's become all slutty and such and I'm still locked away in my room with tissues ad a mountain of chocolate. And also, my teachers have become a plague with all their essays.. So I'm not sure what I'm gonna torture my Sasu-chan with.

But here are the answers for the reviews on my last chapter. I decided that I should start answering them.

**Ai megami murasaki:** _Yep, Itachi escaped... And about what he did do... that's gonna be one of my sad stories of course -_

**Jinsane226:** _Well here's the update. at last..._

**JadeStoneTheYounger:** _Glad you like it, update fast enough?_

**Sharingan Hikari:** _Here you go!_

**BermyChicks:** _Haha, hello other chocohollic!! oww, sounds so tasty!! And my Sasu-chan is going to reveal the part about Ita-kun going to jail. About Kyashi-chan... It will be revealed, by an unexpected visitor..._

**Somewhere N. Between:** _Don't worry, I'll keep the shounen ai at a minimum. Glad you liked it so far and I'm honoured by having my story belonging to the few that you read!!_

**Lionspride: **_Thank you, and I'm a girl btw._

**Kirril:** _Read and find out!_

**PirateCaptainBo:** _My thanks to the both of you. I'm going to edit the first chapter of the story soon -, and I agree, Obito is just to cool! Also this story will not become a yaoi, it will become a shounen ai and have a sequel that probably will become a yaoi!._

* * *

"No..." 

Naruto had walked towards the living room because he had heard something falling on the ground. Then he heard Sasuke say that word. Normally he wouldn't have token it serious, for no one but himself usually mattered, but this time it sounded so... desperate, so denying. When he entered the living room he saw the raven haired boy stand there, trembling on his feet. The phone was the thing he had heard falling.

Sasuke just stood there, with his back towards the door, therefore Naruto couldn't see the other's expression. He saw the other rise a hand wich he touched his temple with, wile his head was cast down a little. The trembling had gotten worse, also he noticed now that the other was saying something.

Very soft Sasuke was repeating that word over and over again, like a mantra "no... no... no... no"

Naruto walked towards the now vicious shaking teen and walked around him to see his face. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, his eyebrows pulled up and shaking and, to Naruto's surprise, a grin was on the Uchiha's lips. For a second he thought something fantastic must have happened, but after a few seconds his brain finally analized the smile, not as a happy one for sure.

The entire picture of Sasuke's face was one of pure insanity, but combine with his clenched fists, shaking knees and shaking body it became the avatar image of fear. Naruto even saw that the corners of Sasuke's eyes began to glimmer dangerously.

Then, completely unexpected to the blonde, the raven haired boy's legs decided to stop working. Naruto caught the other teen before he would meet a cruel fate on the ground, accompanied with a big bump.

Naruto soon realized that he held the other in his arms, and that Sasuke's breaths were getting normal again. Searching eye contact with the other, he noticed that the other had fainted. Naruto decided to bring the other to the couch. There he waited a few minutes until the other came to.

He saw that Sasuke looked very scared but not as insane as before anymore, so he decided to ask. "What happened." His voice was cold as always.

Sasuke blinked and looked at the other, still shaking. When his dark eyes met the blue ones that were Naruto's, he saw for once those eyes not filled with coldness, pain, hatred, sadness or any of these, but with worry. His mind started to live again after the shock and the fainting. "Itachi escaped.." he replied with a soft, unconfident voice wich seemingly could fall out any time.

Naruto looked down on the raven with caring, but hard eyes. "Tell me the story." At the weird look he got he knew Sasuke hadn't understood. 'che.. and that is called a genius..' he thought thinking back to the talks with Mikoto-san he had when he was sick. "Tell me what it is that freaks you out about this Itachi person.

Sasuke nodded slowly before clearing his throat.

"The one that called just now was a police officer named Hitako, an officer which I know fairly well as he was the one on Itachi's case. Itachi is.. my older brother. Before you really understand this, I will have to explain what happened.."

Sasuke took a deep breath and started telling Naruto the story that had occurred when he was seven years old.

/\/Flashback\/\

_A seven years old Uchiha Sasuke sat bowed over his work, the few things he had to do for his school. His mother smiled at him while she helped him, sitting next to him on their run-down sofa and pointing out his mistakes every now and then._

_If the little boy had looked around and paid attention to his surroundings, he would have seen the everyday sight of their three-room apartment with his parents room, a bathroom and a room that was used as living room, dining room, kitchen and bedroom to him and his big brother. The room only had 7 pieces of furniture; A cooker wich was about 20 years old, a fridge wich undoubtedly didn't work optimal anymore, A table with three legs and one pile of books to keep it up, a couch with holes in it, but big enough for the four people inhabiting the house, and one futon, meaning either Sasuke or Itachi slept on the couch, one bookcase with old books whose pages had gone yellow and one new piece of furniture, named a computer wich was off limits for the rest of the family then the father._

_Somewhere vaguely Sasuke remembered living in a big house, but that was the past. In the Uchiha family, one word was law. Once 18, every Uchiha member had to stand on his own legs. Sasuke's father had managed well at start, but had gone bankrupt and lost everything. Now the computer was what their family had its hopes on. Sasuke's father was never at home, to occupied with work, his mother was just a shadow from the beautiful woman that only existed in photographs._

_While the two Uchiha's sat there on the couch the door opened and Uchiha Itachi came barging in. As a greeting he walked over to Sasuke, hugging his little brother tightly. Sasuke was surprised. Not at the gesture for that happened every day, but at the smell. Normally his brother smelled like smoke, women, even men, but he had never smelled like this. When his brother had released him, Sasuke noticed he had blood prints on his hem. His mother had seen it to. _

_From that day onwards his brother would more often come home with that smell, which Sasuke had learned was blood, staining him and it was never his own frightening enough. Sasuke heard his parents and Itachi often argue, sometimes he even heard a smack wich meant his aniki's cheek would be bruised next day._

_Then one morning he asked Itachi if he would walk him to the elementary school he was on. His brother never refused, yet today was different. His brother pressed tw fingers on youg Sasuke's forehead and softly spoke "Sorry, little brother" _

_His brother's weird acting confused Sasuke, so he had a hard time listening to his teachers that day. Aside from his brother doing weird the day had only one odd. His best friend Suigetsu was missing on school wich meant that Yuugo was hitting off his aggression somewhere and Karin was confessing her undying love for Sasuke on her own, not very subtle ways. _

_Yet Sasuke had a bad feeling, a very, very bad feeling. His friend was the son of a rich guy who was famous for his clean-water company, and lately there had been murder in the area. His friend also had the weird hobby of collecting sharp, pointy things, wich was completely out of the point._

_When walking home he thought to hear a scream, and being the curious kid that he was, he walked towards the sound. When he arrived and looked in the small lane, he saw something that made his breath hitch in his throat and completely paralyze all his body functions. _

_There, on the ground as a small heap of bleeding unhappiness, laid Suigetsu, showing no signs of life at all, surrounded by a couple of guys existing from; A blonde guy with one eye covered by his hair, a guy with an orange mask with a twirl pattern, The guy who had caused all the blood with some kind of shave formed sword and a pale, almost blue skin, a guy who seemed to be in the middle of a flesh eating plant, a white haired guy who had his hair moved back as a cap with all the gel he seemed to use and a shirt that almost completely revealed his upper torso, a guy who only showed his eyes, the rest of his body was covered, a guy with blue hair with a flower in it (one of the two unrevealed Akatsuki members, who only shows his/her back and the flower in his/her hair. I declare it as a him in this fic.), a guy with blonde spiky hair wh seemed to be the leader and lastly to Sasuke's ultimate horror, his brother Itachi, with sadistic and huge smile on his face. _

_When his body was able to move again, he group was surrounded by police officers, he was brought to the office and heard out about what he knew, and lived the next days on his life as a zombie. His awakening from his walking sleep state was at the lawsuit when he heard a woman, probably a mother from one of the victims, yell at the group of nine who were on their way to get twenty years of cell punishment._

"_Murderers!"_

_That voice had ringed in his head for years, his family had moved, his dads business went on for the better, and Sasuke lived on._

/\/End flashback\/\

Halfway the story, Naruto had pulled the raven haired boy on his lap and was petting Sasuke's head amazingly soothing for such a cold person.

((Police station))

Far away the police officer counted the money and shoved it in his pocket before walking over to a hall in wich nine cells were, holding nine people who were known as murderers and stopped at the cell holding a raven haired man sat.

He felt nine pair of eyes resting on him, unused to visitors.

"Someone must really hate your little brother, paying me so much to give a fake escape message."

He could not dodge the fist that lunged at him and scrambled away seconds later with two teeth less and a painfull bruise on his cheek.

((Konoha institute))

Yashiki looked down at the sleeping Kyashi. "Don't worry little sister. The bothersome black haired one will be out of the picture soon. Then you will be safe again."

* * *

MKS: Well then here it is. Even though I still find it sad that I had to split up Obito and Tobi while I believe that they are one ant the same person. I mean, that mask has only one hole, on the side where it's no cut out, he also has the same stupid, over activeness and it has the same particles in Japanese minus the o particle! 

Read and review please!


	7. Author's note

**Murasaki Kou-San/Yumemitai**: I am so sorry for my so long not updating, but I am going through an emotionally very heavy period. For the ones who want to know; the man whom I was so mad at earlier made up with me, to regain the friendship that started 14 years ago and that was the last he has ever said to me.

I know you didn't know him but I wanted to say that he was not the jerk I painted him of as and that I will never forget him. He got into an accident with a truck and got into a coma. When he woke up after two days and twenty-one hours at first it seemed that the only after effect was that he would never be able to talk again but the night after he passed on to the afterlife.

I wanted to write but the words that run through my head just don't arrive on the paper.

I will be sincerely trying to continue the story but I have completely forgotten what was unwritten.

I was hoping that perhaps the readers of this story would give me suggestions how to continue on and that they forgive me for my long time not updating.

Also I will from here on dedicate this story to the memory of Emiel van Voorn, the friend that has always been there during my good and bad years and with whom I luckily have made up with before the line between life and death dew in between us and he sprouted wings to fly his soul to heaven. May you rest in peace, no one that knew you wil ever forget the kind and caring person you where and I regret that I have never known the reason for our fight. Another memoir to you Is my name, which is the nickname you called me by. Farewell, rest in peace on the silver clouds that now house you, and you will always be in my heart as I hope I will in yours.

To my readers, I am truly and truthfully thankfull for any support that is and has been given to me and I apologise for making you read my troubles. I only need someone to listen and understand me in this painfull period. Once again, thanks and I will continue the story.


End file.
